


that's what I'd do

by memadlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Hogwarts, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife/pseuds/memadlife
Summary: How Ron is going to propos harry... If he ever could..





	that's what I'd do

Ron stood up and brushed off his trousers. Seeing Ron walking towards him Harry's heart start going fast.

"Well, I'd have to do it nice and proper… see." Ron approached harry.

"I'd get down on one knee. Like this." He bent down on his right knee, placed a hand on Harry's leg, and locked their eyes.

"And then I'd tell you how I don't regret any of it. Not the chess set, or the brains, or the torture or anything. Because it all led me to this. To you.To our love.To our happiness. I'd be able to stand amonth's worth of beatings and broken bones, if I knew you were waiting for meon the other end of it."He took a deep breath and continued in a gentle tone. Looking into Harry's tearful eyes.

"I'd tell you that I want to share everything with you. My family. My bed. My life. I'd tell you that I love you and that I'm sorry I have a hard time saying my feelings to you. I'd promise you that I will spend the rest of my life loving you and trying to make you as happy as you make me everyday. And finally, I'd say – Will you marry me?"Ron cleared his throat. 

"That's what I'd do, if I could ask you, Harry James Potter, to marry me."


End file.
